The Pretender goes to Salem
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod goes to Salem and meets someone who looks like him. Crossover with Days of Our Lives.
1. Captured

Disclaimers:   
"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

"Days of Our Lives" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


  


The Pretender goes to Salem.   
By:24   


Jarod walked into the hospital room in Salem, finding that his friend was awake. He had met Sarah in his latest pretend and was there when she collapsed at work. He was the one that rushed her to the hospital and was there for her ever since. 

"Hello Sarah. How are you doing today?" 

"Fine Jarod." 

The door suddenly opened admitting Sarah's Doctor. Jarod turned around to see who had came in and what he saw made him freeze. Here was a man that looked exactly like him. Jarod blinked at the man who was also staring at him in wonder. Is this man another clone of me? Jarod thought to himself, but then quickly discarded that because he too would have been at the Centre like he was. 

"Hi. I'm Jarod." He said getting over his initial shock. 

"Mike Horton." 

They had shook hands and then asked Jarod to leave so he can attend to his patient. As the Doctor walked out Jarod caught his attention. 

"Can I ask you a few questions?" 

"I'm on duty right now, but you can meet me at the Cafe in Salem Place at 3:00. I have a breaktime then." 

"Okay." 

Jarod went back into Sarah's room and talked to her, keeping the meeting a secret. 

"I've noticed that my new Doctor looks like you. I didn't get the chance to tell you yet." 

"He does look like me. I wonder why?" 

After he finished talking to Sarah he decided to go shopping for her, so he went to Salem Place looking in the windows. He was so occupied that he didn't see someone take a second look at him. 

"Do you see that man over there Lexie?" 

"The man in the black leather Jacket?" 

"I have done some business with a place called The Centre. You see that man is a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. He was kidnapped when he was a child and kept in isolation doing various simulations. Then one day he escaped after he found out that his sims were hurting and killing people instead of helping them. The Centre is still after him and they want him back. " 

"How do you plan on capturing him Dad?" 

"Good question. I have an idea. He's still here for his pretend. Why don't you make friends with him and then bring him home. I'll do the rest." 

"Okay." 

Lexie walked up to Jarod who was looking in one of the store windows. 

"Hello. I hope I'm not being too forward, but I'm Lexie." 

"Hi. I'm Jarod." 

"Do you like toys?" 

"Yes, I never got to play with them when I was a child." 

"I have to go pick something up too. Why don't we go in there together?" 

"Sure." 

They both went in and Jarod looked at all the toys. "What is this?" He pointed at a toy he was looking at. 

"It's a jack in the box." 

"Jack in the box?" 

"Yes you wind this up and a clown jumps out at you. Watch." Lexie picked the toy up and started winding the toy up. Jarod listened to the music and then suddenly the clown popped out. Lexie handed it to him. 

"That was interesting." Jarod turned the toy over examining it and then tried it himself. He sat the toy back down and then started looking around again. He picked up a teddy bear. 

"A stuffed animal in the shape of a bear. Are they trying to tell you that a bear is cuddly?" 

"No. It's just a child's toy. Sometimes adults collect them too." 

"Oh." Jarod looked at the array of bears and decided to get Sarah one. Picking one out he went to the candy isle and picked out a pez and candy. 

"I see you like candy." 

"Yes, I wasn't allowed to have candy either." 

"Making up for lost time, huh." 

Jarod grinned at her "Yes." 

Jarod and Lexie paid for their things and walked out of the store. 

"Will I see you again?" 

"Probably. I'm visiting a sick friend and I'm staying here for a while." 

"That's what the bear is for?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, I have to go now. Hope to see you soon." 

"Okay goodbye." 

Jarod started down the ways and looked at his watch. It was almost time to meet Dr. Mike Horton." 

He quickly went to his hotel room and put his purchases away then went out again walking towards the Cafe. 

He sat down just as Mike Horton walked up. 

"Hello again." 

Jarod smiled at him "Please sit down." Jarod gestured to a chair. 

"I can't believe that we look similar." 

I can Jarod thought, but decided not to say anything. 

"Where are your parents? Do you have brothers and sisters?" 

"They moved away. My grandfather used to work in the hospital and I followed in his footsteps. My grandmother still works there. My sister is a reporter and is married. What about your parents? Do you have any brothers and sisters?" 

"I was separated from my family when I was younger and I'm still searching for them. I had a brother, but he was killed. I have a sister too, but I haven't met her." 

"I'm sorry about that, Jarod. I hope you find your parents." 

"Thank you." 

They talked some more and then suddenly Mike's beeper went off. "Sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Jarod. Good Luck in finding your parents." 

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you too." 

Jarod walked up to the counter of the Cafe and ordered a hamburger with fries. He sat down while they made it and was wondering how could someone look like him and not be a creation of the Centre. 

After eating he got up and walked to his room, sat down and switched on the TV. 

*****   
After finishing his work he went back to his room and picked up his present for Sarah, upon exiting the room he turned to lock it behind him. 

He entered Sarah's room and found that she is awake and smiling at him. "Jarod, it's so nice to see you again." 

"I brought you a present." He held the bag towards her. 

Sarah grasped the gift and opened the bag. "Oh, he's so cute. Thank you." 

"You're Welcome." 

She put the bear on the dresser beside her, touching its soft brown fur. "It's soft too." 

"I wasn't sure if you would like it because it's a child's toy." 

"I've been collecting bears for a month now and I don't have this one. It must be a new one." 

They talked some more until visiting hours are up. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Okay. Thank you again for the bear." 

"You're welcome again." He smiled again at her then turned to open the door. He closed it and was heading for the elevators when Lexie called out to him. 

"Jarod." 

"Hi Lexie." 

"Did your friend like the gift?" 

"Yes, she did." 

"I'm glad. Do you want to go to the Cafe and get a drink?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

He allowed Lexie to enter the elevator before him. Sitting down at a table they ordered their drinks. Jarod never have a ice coffee drink before, ordered a Cafe Mocha. 

"This is good" Jarod said as he sipped his drink. 

"So your husband is a police officer?" 

"Yes, he's been on the force for a while. We live with my father at his house. I would love for you to meet both of them. Can you come over tomorrow?" 

"Okay." Jarod seemed to like this woman she was nice and outgoing. Little did he know what was in store for him. 

*****   
Jarod drove to Lexie's house and walked up the walkway. He rang the doorbell and waited for it to open. "Hello please come in. They are waiting for you in the living room." 

"Thank you." 

Jarod was led into the living room and stepped inside. He looked at Lexie who smiled at him. "Jarod this is my father Stefano, Dad this is Jarod." 

They had sat down on the couch when Lexie spoke up. "Do you want anything to drink?" 

"Water or a soda will be fine." 

Stefano got up as his cell phone rang. "Sorry I have to take this as he walked out. I'll tell someone to bring the drinks out." 

Jarod sipped his drink that was given to him. Suddenly he felt tired like he was drugged. Jarod blinked at Lexie and Stefano as he came in smiling. 

"What did you do?" 

"I drugged you. You see I did some business with The Centre and know about you. When I found out that you were here in Salem, I knew I had to catch you for them." 

"No." 

Stefano smiled evilly at him as Jarod slipped into unconsciousness. Stefano walked up to Jarod to make sure that he was asleep. 

"The Centre will be here in an hour or so. The sedative will last until he's safely at the Centre." He turned and walked away. 

Lexie looked at the unconscious pretender. "What have I done?" 

****   
An hour and a half later. 

There was a knock at the door and Stefano got up to answer it. He wanted to see the people that were going to take Jarod away. 

"I'm Miss Parker. I'm here to pick up The Centre's property." 

"This way Miss Parker." 

Lexie and Stefano went into the living room with the sweepers, Miss Parker and Sydney. 

"The sedative I gave him will last until he's back at the Centre." 

"Thank you for capturing our property. Guys load him into the car." 

As quickly as they came they were gone. Lexie watched as they loaded Jarod into the waiting limo and take off. 

The End 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Rescue

Disclaimers: 

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

"Days of Our Lives" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

The Pretender Goes to Salem 

Chapter 2 

By: 24 

Jarod sat in his little cell wondering how could he have known why Lexie wanted to be friends with him. This was the second time that he trust someone to be his friend and they betrayed him. You would think that he would have learned his lesson with Damon. 

He thought back to his time in Salem helping his friend and meeting the guy that looked just like him. He hoped that The Centre didn't find him because if they did they would bring him here. He was not a pretender and wouldn't know what to do. He looked at the ever-present camera following his every move. 

The door opened and in walked Stefano DiMera the man who had caught him and made sure that he was back inside the Centre. Lexie, Mr. Lyle, Mr. Raines and some sweepers followed Stefano into the room. 

"Hello Jarod. It's good to see you again. This time where you belong." 

"I do not belong here. I belong on the outside where I can be free." 

"You should be glad that you have somewhere to stay and where you can use your gifts." 

"I would have had somewhere to stay if the Centre didn't kidnap me from my parents when I was younger. Do you know what they do with my gifts? They use me to hurt and kill people by my Sims and I can't have that anymore." 

"Jarod, Jarod." 

"It's time to go now Mr. DiMera. We still have the meeting to go to." 

"Of course. See you soon Jarod." 

Stefano turned to walk out and then turned back again when he saw the Lexie wasn't following. 

"Come on Lexie." 

"I want to stay here for a while." 

"Fine, but one of the sweepers will stay here to make sure that you get to the meeting on time." 

She watched as her father walked out and then turned back to Jarod who was holding the bars to his cage. She walked towards the cell. 

"I'm sorry Jarod. I never meant for this to happen." 

"I'm sure you didn't. I must be losing touch because the last person who betrayed me killed a friend of mine. I should have learned my lesson with that one, but since I'm here I guess I didn't." 

"I'm sorry." She looked once more at him then walked away. 

**** 

DiMera Manor. 

She sat in the living room after they got home from the meeting in the Centre. She was torn up when she saw Jarod in the cell. She just had to tell Abe then maybe he would know what to do. Her father had taken off when they got home and she was waiting for Abe. 

The front door opened and in walked Abe as he saw his wife in the living room he made his way there. 

"What's the matter Lexie?" 

"When we were in Salem Place we saw a man that looked like Mike Horton, but it wasn't him. He had shorter hair, black pants and a black jacket on, but if Mike were dressed exactly like him then he would look like him. My father pointed out him when we were there and told me all about him. He wanted me to be his friend and bring him home. You see he told me that he was a pretender, a genius that can become anyone he wants to be. He escaped the Centre and they've been trying to capture him ever since. I made friends with him and took him home and my father put a drug into his drink. When Jarod was sleeping he called the Centre and they took him away. We went back to The Centre we went to see Jarod and then to a meeting. He was in a cage. I can't believe that I put such a nice caring man back in a cage. From what I could gather from the meeting was that Jarod was kidnapped at a young age and kept there for 30 or so years." 

"We will get him out, Lexie. I'll call John and Roman to see what we can do. All you need to do is tell us where this place is." 

"I can do that. There are a lot of cameras in there, so be careful." 

"We will." 

Abe called Roman and John and set up a meeting at the Café at Salem Place. They arrived just as John and Roman arrived and sat down at one of the tables. 

"I called this meeting because we have to rescue someone. His name is Jarod and is being held captive at a place called The Centre. Lexie will tell us where this place is at and we will make up a plan to get him out. 

**** 

A few hours later. 

After everything was in place they made their way to the Centre. Sneaking into the vents they made their way towards Jarod's cell. They peeked around the corner and found that no one was guarding the pretender and that the camera was off. They made their way to the cell and at that time Jarod got up and faced them. 

"Mike?" 

"No, I'm Jarod." 

"I'm Lexie's husband Abe and were here to break you out. This is Roman and this is John." 

"You're here to break me out? Why? Lexie and her father are the ones that put me here." 

"Lexie told us to get you out." 

"Okay." 

They unlocked the cell door and Jarod walked out and followed him. They walked towards the orchard and back to the car that was waiting for them. 

"Thank you for getting me out." 

"You're Welcome." 

"We will take you anywhere you want to go to. We came in John's plane, so it will be easy to go wherever you want to go to." 

"How about you just drop me off at the car rental place?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

Jarod got out of the car as the rest of them did. He watched as Abe walked into the rental counter to return the car and then watched as the airport shuttle came to pick them up. 

"Thank you for getting me out of there." 

"You're Welcome Jarod. I hope that you find your parents." 

"Thank you." 

Abe, John and Roman went inside the shuttle and then it drove off. He watched as they drove away, turned and walked up to another shuttle that would take him to the terminal. He made his way to the storage locker, unlocked one of them, and got out his money and a change of clothes. He had did this just in case the Centre had ever captured him and he escaped then at least he would have money and a change of clothes when he escaped. 

After he changed his clothes he threw them away and then made his way towards one of the counters. He paid his money and then went to the plane that was now boarding. 

Landing in San Francisco he walked out of the terminal and hailed a taxi. He had decided that this was not the time to do a pretend this time it was just for fun. He was designating a time for him and wanted this to be his first vacation. 

The End. 


End file.
